


Moonlight Punch

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drinking Games, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, These two are total dorks and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: “Tell me something you’ve never told anyone else,” Lucy whispers over her glass of moonlight punch. She gazes up at him, and he meets her gaze.She sees something flicker in his eyes right before he smiles fondly at him.





	Moonlight Punch

They’ve just saved Sylvia Rivera and Marsha P.Johnson from getting killed by a sleeper agent, and they have decided to stay the night in 1969 rather than head back immediately. Mostly, Lucy suspects they all want to have a bit of time free from the bunker. 

Jiya and Rufus are dancing off on the floor (there had been a unanimous vote to leave Wyatt off this mission because he is the only one of them that is actually straight). Things have settled down, so they have chosen an out of the way bar to patron. Lucy and Garcia sit next to each other in the booth. They’ve chosen a back corner because it seems to be the most private location in this entire place.

“Tell me something you’ve never told anyone else,” Lucy whispers over her glass of moonlight punch. She gazes up at him, and he meets her gaze.She sees something flicker in his eyes right before he smiles fondly at him.

He takes a sip of his beer. He’d let Lucy try it, but after a single sip, she’d told him that the beer in the bunker he’d given her in the bunker weeks ago tasted better. He takes a shaky breath as he contemplates what he can tell her. “Lorena is the only woman I’ve ever kissed.” He grimaces at the look of sympathy that Lucy gives him at that. “I believe it’s your turn now.”

“I suppose it is,” Lucy allows. She bites her lip, and she can almost feel Garcia watching that motion. She hums in thought before raising her glass. “When I was a kid, my biggest dream was the be the lead in a band. So Amy and I — she played drums, and I taught myself to sing and play guitar. My mom wasn’t happy when she found out. Thought we should be doing something educational.” Lucy laughs. “Mom blamed Amy, but I was the one who got grounded for it. It was always like that. If I did what she wanted, Ames got more freedom.” She shrugs. “Your turn.”

She can see Garcia swallow, the bob of his Adam’s apple. “I wanted to name Iris after my mother Maria. My mom, she died earlier that year. She’d always been sad. Lorena told me I couldn’t live in the past and change it.”

Lucy knows that he managed to change his mother’s fate and still mourns that he can’t change that of Lorena and Iris. “The first time I dated was in high school. I told my mom I was dating this guy Michael, but he was just a cover. I was dating this girl Chantal. My mom — she never would have accepted it. Amy was gay, but she — she didn’t need to know. I’ve only really tried to date a couple other times, all men. Had to have mother’s approval.” She shakes her head. “I guess, I was trying to say that I’m bi.”

Flynn smirks. “I’m demi. Gender doesn’t really matter to me, so long as they’re my friend. My turn, isn’t it?” Lucy nods. “You saved my life when we first met. Well, when I first met you. Timelines. You’re the reason I’m still here. Fighting.”

Lucy, for a second, does not know what to do, so she reaches out and puts her hands on his right hand. “I’m glad you are.”

He laughs shakily. 

“After my mother kidnapped me, I — I had a lot of time to think. My mother betrayed me, my sister erased, and I thought the team was dead. They locked me in a room. No windows. Just a tablet with Rittenhouse propaganda. If I wanted food, I had to say something ‘good’ I learned about them. Water? Same deal. Clothes? Same. Two weeks before they stopped that, and then it was all ‘the good Rittenhouse can do throughout time,’ ‘say your friends deserved what they got.’” Lucy laughs humorlessly, and Garcia takes his other hand and wraps it around her two hands that are still on his. She stares down at where they touch. “I had a lot of time to wish I’d let you destroy them in the past and —” She looks up to meet his gaze.

They stare at each other for minutes, an invisible thread binding them together. 

“You don’t deserve that,” he finally whispers. 

Lucy shrugs. “And I don’t think you should have been in prison, but here we are. Um, thank you for listening.”

Garcia smiles at her. “How about we play something a bit more light-hearted?”

Lucy shrugs half-heartedly, extracting her hands from his grasp. “Okay. What do you suggest then?”

He ponders her question for a second. “Iris always loved truth or dare.”

Lucy chuckles. “So did Amy, when she was little. When we got older, she always wanted to play it to be ironic.”

“So we’re playing then?”

Lucy nods. “You go first. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Garcia tells her, almost predictably. 

Lucy tilts her head to the side and bites her lip. “Well, then I dare you to put your foot behind your head.”

Garcia stares at her incredulously. “You do realize that I am not that flexible.”

Lucy crosses her arms. “You’re not going to at least try?” She smirks at him, and she can see the careful way that he watches her and the affection in his eyes. She likes this, likes the affection he freely shows to her, only to her. And she appreciates what he’s doing here, taking her mind of her troubles, off bad memories, and she hopes that she is able to do the same for him.

“No,” Garcia insists.

Lucy grins. “Then drink.”

Garcia rolls his eyes and takes a drink. “Lucy. Truth or dare.”

After a moment of silence, she decides, “Truth.”

“What’s your favorite thing about me?” he asks, smirking. 

Lucy cocks an eyebrow. “Are you drunk, Garcia?” Garcia glares at her and shakes his head seriously. “Seriously?” He nods. “Okay, um, that you listen, that you would do anything to get rid of Rittenhouse.” She thinks she hears him whisper, “Not anything. Not lose you,” but she can’t be sure. Regardless, she continues, “I like that you’re honest, and that you don’t take shit from the rest of the team. And I like that you like me.”

Garcia lets out a deep breath. Voice low, he asks again, “Truth or dare.”

Lucy smirks at him, “I think it’s my turn. Garcia, truth or dare.”

“Dare,” he answers again.

“Alright,” Lucy says, “I dare you not to finish your beer.”

Garcia looks affronted at Lucy’s lame dare. “Lucy,” he protests. 

“Now, you can ask me again,” Lucy tells him primly, as though she too doesn’t need to be stopped from finishing her latest drink. 

“Truth or dare,” he repeats.

“Rolling her eyes, she answers him, “Truth.”

When he speaks again, his voice is quiet, “Do you want to kiss me, Lucy?” Despite the quietness of his voice, she can hear that his accent is thicker as he asks, hear the hesitation and hope there too. 

Lucy leans in, biting her lip and smirking, and oh yes, can she see exactly where he’s looking, so she tells him, “Dare.”

He leans closer to her. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Lucy giggles before grinning like the cat that got the canary, “Never have I ever . . .”

Flynn leans closer to her, his face only a breath away from hers. She can smell the beer he’s been drinking, and she is sure he can almost taste the lemon, mint, and ginger of her own drink. “That’s not the game,” he hisses, frustrated, his voice lower than Lucy has ever heard it, but Lucy does not have much time to contemplate that before his lips are on hers.

Lucy gasps, and it takes a second before she is kissing him back thoroughly, her hands clutching at the burgundy fabric of his shirt. One of his hands tangles in her hair, and the other almost delicately cups her her cheek. She leans into his touch, sidles closer to him until she is almost in his lap. She moves one of her hands to cup the back of his neck, and she runs her thumb just behind his ear. He moans into the kiss, and Lucy presses just a little bit closer to him. 

She hears a cough and pulls away. She thinks that Garcia must have missed it because when she pulls away, he tries to follow. Lucy doesn’t immediately try to get away from him or pretend that she wasn’t kissing Garcia. She stays straddled over his lap, but she turns to look at the intruders — Rufus and Jiya — and then turns back to Garcia. “I hope you don’t regret this,” she whispers to him.He shakes his head as though he is scared to speak and ruin this. At this confirmation, she whispers, “Good, because neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking prompts for garcy fics, so yeah. i would love to hear from yall. =)
> 
> inspired largely by this post: [[x]](https://garcysward.tumblr.com/post/173587262092/flynn-truth-or-darelucy-exasperated)


End file.
